The Life of Me, the New Addiction
by Strawberry-NaNi
Summary: This story is about a 15 year old girl named Rin whose life was changed when she was 12 years old when her whole family was slaughtered. Now she goes to the night class at Cross Academy and meets new friends and faces many dangers and secrets. If you like it or hate it please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight though I wish I did

* * *

Back story...

"Mama..Papa what's happening why are we running?"

"Rin sweetie please don't worry just keep running and don't speak not until you are safe and hidden."

"Your mother is right please stay quiet."

"Ok papa."

_Why are we running away? It doesn't make any sense and why aren't my parents telling me why? Nothing makes sense right now._

"Now now stop running vampire hunter I know where you are." A spine chilling voice spoke from a distance, "You really should teach you daughters to fight better because that one I just fought was a very good snack so let me try the other." The chilling voiced laughed

"I will try to hold her off. You be good for mama Rin ok."

"Ok papa."

That man my papa ran off to be slaughtered _Why? Why is everyone trying so hard to protect me I am worth nothing so stop please!_

Screaming came from behind us. Mama picked up speed than stopped when she found a small corridor form me to hide in.

"Rin please be good for mama and don't come out of there no matter what happens even if I die ok." She said with a calm look on her face

"Ok mama." I said

"No matter what you must live ok me and papa have lived our lives so now it is your turn and I want you to known that both me and papa love you and no matter what you do we will always love you. So be sure to always be happy and please make new friends." She said those dry words

"Mama you aren't leaving me are you?"

She turned around for me to see tears in her eyes though she was trying to cover them up with her long blonde hair. She bent down again and hugged me.

"Be good and good bye Rin be safe and remember what we told you." She whispered in my ear holding onto my red hair. "Please do take care of that hair too for me ok." She said smiling as she left me there.

I was alone completely alone as she walked forward towards that being. That being barely did anything before mama was lying on the floor bleeding and I couldn't do anything. I looked up to catch a glimpse of the being. She was very beautiful with a pretty robe on and long white hair. My could barely speak now but she managed to say a few words,

"Dam you Shizuka Hiou lucky us that you won't be getting our blossom." She said while dying,

Her last words, I looked up _What am I supposed to do I am only 12 and that thing is...a vampire._

* * *

Sunlight came in through my curtain.

"Why does that sun have to be so bright even if it is still evening?" I spoke

"Well I guess I should be getting ready for night class then." I spoke again to myself

I looked over to find my roommate still sleeping. I go and throw myself on top of her and speak,

"Serena wake up or and get around we need to get to class." In a little cheery mood,

"Go away Rin I am sleeping and you are annoying me." My roommate said throwing me onto the floor,

"But Serena I don't want to go to my first day to school without you." I wined throwing myself back on her, "Oh well I guess you don't want to go see this Aidou-senpai and I guess you want me to steal him from you." I said with an evil grin on my face,

She threw me onto the floor so hard that I thought I would spit up blood but luckily I didn't. I looked up to see her pissed off and I mean if she were a pureblood she would have broken the whole wall pissed.

"Hey Serena calm down or Kaname will come in here and discipline you for making so much noise." I said as I got to my feet to brush my hair and get around.

I went to do my hair after getting my white school uniform on when Serena came with the kill vibe.

"You don't get to do your hair for the whole school year to pay me back for this evening Rin." She said grabbing my hair

"Ok Serena." I said blushing a little

She started to brush the back of my hair which was a deep red like blood I guess. Than worked her way up to the top and front part of my hair which was white. She pulled the back of my hair up into a bun with some hair down (the way I like it). I looked in the mirror but not at my hair. No instead I looked at Serena's long orange hair and brown eyes that are just so perfect.

"Well we are ready so we should start going." She said,

"Oh yea your right." I smiled and blushed

* * *

We met up with the rest of the night class students or vampires and waited. I was pulled by Serena to this girl with this pixie short cut brown reddish hair and deep dark blue eyes darker than most. She had something about her that I didn't like _What's with this girl she is the same age as Serena but I don't know._

"Ok so Rin this is Michiyo Yui but don't worry she is very quiet and won't talk to others but you can just smell that she is a pureblood so it's fun to push her around a little so don't worry." She said laughing

_I see a pureblood is what she is alright._ The gates started to open up and there was like a mob of day class student right in front of us the only reason why they didn't come after us was because of two people, Yuuki and Zero.

"Aidou-senpai!" One girl screamed,  
"Kain-senpai!" Another shouted,  
"Luca!" A male student screamed  
"Hey everyone stay back!" Yuuki yelled, "Zero stop slacking off!"

All that Zero had to do was just stare at them and they would stop. I stared at him for a little before I realized that I was falling behind and ran to catch up.

* * *

After a long walk we finally got to our classes. Yui was studying for the apparent test that is today when Serena knocked over her books and walked away laughing with me behind her.

"Oh I am so sorry for my friends actions please don't be upset with her." I said picking up the books,

"Oh don't worry about it." She said in a quiet voice

Serena came back over to help still laughing but apologizing at the same time. We started on the test that I wasn't ready for that day. Although I think I did pretty good I don't feel like this is the end for now especially with the rest of the school year ahead of us.

I will show you a sweet dream next time.

* * *

Please tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The song that you will read was made by me so it might not be that good.

* * *

I started waking in the hall in the dorm rooms when I looked out the window to see Yuuki standing there keeping watch for day class students.

"I feel so sorry for her. It is because of us that she has to stay up all night." I sighed to find a tall brown haired boy staring at me,

_I don't like this boy there is something about him that sends chills down my neck._ I bared my fangs at him without realizing it. All he did was smile and took a step towards me. Before I realized it he was right beside me. He bent down to my level and whispered in my ear.

"You poor thing having both your families murdered and yet you dare to show your fangs at me. To bad I am the only one who knows something about you." He said in a cold yet somehow charming voice.

I backed away,

"You know nothing about me, I mean how since I don't even know much about myself. How is it that you would know anything at all about me." I almost screamed in frustration,

"I know more about you than you do. Oh well I guess I should just continue on." He said walking towards me again

We bent down again more towards my ear and whispered really dark words with the death vibe to them,

"If you so much as harm my precious Yuuki, I will kill you."

"Wait who are you and what type of vampire."

"Oh that's right you don't know me. I am Kuran Kaname and I am a pureblood vampire so please keep that in mind." He said walking away

I fell to my knees from the shock and just sat there. _That was a pureblood it can't be. Yui is a pureblood to but she doesn't have a presence that feels anything like what he had. Shit._ After a few minutes of just sitting there shivering Serena and Yui came over.

"Rin what are you doing just sitting there?" Serena asked

"Yea you shouldn't just sit in the hall." Yui said

"What's wrong?" Serena asked

I snapped out of it the instant I heard their voices,

"Oh nothing. I guess I must have zoned out there you know me." I said laughing it off,

"Well anyway we have to go kill some level e's and we were told to have you come with us to watch so let's go." Yui said,

_Wow I guess Yui is opening up just a little since last week_.

"Yea so lets hurry up and get it over with Rin before the hunter association gets em before we do." Serena said pulling me along,

"Ok ok!" I said

* * *

We were in town an heading towards an old building.

"God this place is terrible why don't people like destroy the building." Serena said annoyed with them having to do this,

"Well the probably don't have anytime to do so since most people have to work or something like that I guess." I said with a sigh

"But you have to admit this place was once beautiful just by how the remains look but still creepy." Yui said

"So who told you that we had to go and do this job?" I asked curious to find out,

"Oh that would be dorm president Kaname." Yui said

_That bastard dorm president yea right._

"Ah ok well lets get started." I said a it nervous

"Ok let's go!" Serena said pushing me in

"Serena stop what are you doing!" I yelled at her as she was pushing me in

"Well this is mine and Serena's plan. Since your blood is closer to that of a human we thought that if you walked around singing a song for some strange reason the level e would be drawn to your voice and the smell of your blood." Yui explained

"So I just have to walk around singing really how stupid can that be." I said annoyed with the request

"Just do it Rin-chan." Serena said

"Fine." I growled

_Great so now I am walking around a building, and have nothing to sing. Guess I just have to make something up since I don't know many songs than._

I started to sing,

Walking around a building,  
Darkness overfilling,  
Where to go,  
No one knows,  
In this evil building,

I started to hear footsteps so I continued,

This place here,  
Smells like blood,  
I wonder if your name is Sam,  
Sam if you are here,  
please come down here,  
show yourself,  
You evil vampire,

I could start to see a shadow,

I guess for now you are the puppet,  
And I am your master so do obey,  
follow the sound of my voice,  
And come this way,

_There he is,_ _I wonder if this will work._

Now that I see you,  
Hold up your right hand,

_The vampire did it._

Now vampire it is time,  
Lets say goodbye,  
With your blood coated hand,  
pierce your heart,  
So then you are dead,

The vampire did exactly that and with some blood that had came out the vampire was a pile of dust.

"What..what the hell happened." I asked to no one

Serena and Yui came in to see the pile of dust on the ground.

"How did you take em out with no help." Serena asked

"I don't know I just started to sing and it happened." I said

"Well we better get back so we can rest." Yui advised us,

"Yea ok." I smiled and left still concerned about what had just happened,

* * *

We got back to the our dorms. Well except for me. I walked into the headmasters office in a rush. I slammed the door open and shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE HEADMASTER!"

I will show you a sweet dream next time.

* * *

So what does Kaname know about Rin and her past and does the headmaster know anything about it?


	3. Chapter 3

Well this one doesn't have any action but I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

_It's been a week since I went to go see the headmaster about what had happened and I am still at the same point I had started._

Flash back to one week ago..

"Oh hey Rin what's wrong?"

"Well you see headmaster some strange things were happening."

"I see continue."

* * *

_It turns out that the story unfolded and all that he has to say is, "oh well lets not worry about the details and just say you are unique." That freaking idiot treating me like a child and not telling anything god the nerve._

I thought about that all the way down the hall way while eating my favorite flavored pocky, which was strawberry when I ran into someone both mine and theirs pocky had fallen onto the floor.

"Ow hey-" I stopped midway when I realized who was there,"oh no I am so sorry Rima and you too Shiki I am such an airhead I mean both of our pocky's fell and it is all my fault." I said

"Don't worry we can get some more and besides its not like any pocky fell on the floor." Rima said

"Yea don't worry." Shiki said

"Oh ok." I said while picking up their pocky and my own

_Oh I hope they aren't just trying to be nice or anything like that._

"Well I guess I better get back to class." I said

"Wait Rin was it." Rima asked

"Yes." I replied

"You have good tastes." She said as the both of them walked away

* * *

Well class was normal except for the usual not normal friends and me.

"Hey Serena I am kinda thirsty and I don't have any blood tablets right now do you know where I can get some?"

"Um yea but I am not go get some for you." She said

I laughed a little feeling like a devil but I am good at manipulating her so I when to work quickly,

"Well than I guess I will just have to take some of your blood than." I said licking her neck

"Hell no! Fine I will get it for you but on one condition." She said in a persuasive voice,

"Fine what is it." I muttered

"You do what I say just this once." She said with a smile

"Fine." I said almost growling

"Ok here." She gave me some blood tablets,

"Thank you."

"Ok now here is what you have to do."

_Why do I have to do this I mean if she wants to know anything about how he feels about her ask him yourself I mean seriously I don't even know him. _I kept on ranting in my head until I got to Aidou-senpai. _Well time to do what I do best , I guess._

"Um Aidou-senpai can I ask you something?" I said trying my best to act all cute and innocent

"Well I don't know maybe..are you just saying that so you can confess your undying love to me." He said in a very I wanna say playboy way,

"Um no that's not it at all." I said bluntly because I didn't care,

"Oh so than what do you wanna ask me is it if I love anyone ." He said

"No. It's what do you think of my friend Serena?"

"Who?" He asked

"Serena..the only person with the name Serena in our class..the one who is an aristocrat like you." I said with a little more frustration than I wanted to,

"Nope doesn't ring a bell sorry, but if you end up falling in love with me than come talk to me I might be able to squeeze you in with the others." He said walking away

I headed back to the dorms to see Serena and Yui sitting in there. When I had walked in Serena noticed me first and came running to me.

"So what did he say?" She asked

"Well." I started

* * *

The whole story came out about what he had told me and Serena didn't take it to lightly. She sat down and just start with a depressed vibe around her.

"Don't worry Serena it'll be fine just make yourself known." Yui said

"Hey Yui hold on can I see that book there." I said pointing to a book that she had

"Oh um sure." She handed it to me, "What are you going to use-"

That's all she had time to say before I hit Serena in the face with it. She fell out of her seat and a few chairs back and landed there.

"Rin what did you do?" Yui asked with a concerned look in her eyes,

"Don't worry she's ok maybe that will clear her head a little." I said handing the book back to Yui

"Dammit Rin that hurt!" Serena yelled getting back up,

"Well maybe before getting depressed about something like that you should actually introduce yourself to the guy you like before making your friends ask him that type of question." I stated to her,

There was a moment f silence which I used that chance to start walking away.

"Well maybe you should do the same too." Serena said with a chuckle,

"Yea well except I haven't gotten depressed nor have I asked you to ask him about so that is worthless information." I stated standing at the door before I opened it,

"Wait who does she like." Yui asked, "I mean since we all know who we each like do I not know something here?"

"Oh yea it is fine I mean its it like she would tell anyone in fact I found out by looking through here writing and drawing journal." Serena sad in a cocky attitude

"Well don't let me just guess for myself tell me." Yui said annoyed,

"You know what I am outta here." I said opening the door

"Fine, anyways she likes Zero Kiryu." Serena sad at the worst time ever

I opened the door just to run into Zero and that just happen to be when she said that. I could just feel her smiling. _Well shit, it sure is my day today isn't it. _Serena spoke while smiling an evil smirk

"Well isn't this going to be good."

I will show you a sweet dream next time

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and if there was something you liked or something you think I could improve on please tell me. I will try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I was told to hurry up and update so this is what I have I hope you like it.

* * *

Me and Zero stood there like that for a few seconds before I actually realized who I had ran into. My heart skipped a beat when I looked up and saw him and his pale face. Than I realized that this wasn't a dream and that it was reality,

"Oh hey Zero...did I run into you well um...sorry I was just heading out and well yea." I said so flustered that I couldn't even think about what to say,

"Ok that's fine." He said in his usual voice,

"Hey Zero did you hear anything that I just said as you walked by?" Serena asked

I gave her a death glare as in I wanted to go and take a knife and shove it in her vocal chords so she wouldn't be able to speak of it, I mean even Zero's gun would work for it I guess. I looked at Zero again to see what he had to say about it. He shrugged,

"It doesn't really matter but to let you know I did hear some." He said walking away

I was frozen in place at those words. _He heard some oh god I hope he didn't hear what Serena said. God dam you Serena why did you have to go and make a point there._ I unfroze as soon as I heard my name.

"Rin." The familiar voice said

"What!" I yelled as I turned around to see the person calling my name, "Oh it's just you dorm president Kaname?" I said and turned back around

"Rin you should go see the headmaster since he requested to see you." He said in his calm chilling voice,

"I will go later just not right now." I said walking away,

"No I suggest you go now." He said

For some reason when he said that I was compelled to do just that, but I really didn't want to. I forced myself to not listen to him and go back to the room when Yui came out into the hall when she saw me and Kaname.

"Kaname I ask you to please leave her alone she is mine to deal with anyways we both know busy you are trying to play your board game." She said with a little grin, "Which by the way as much as I like you keep Serena and Rin out of your game along with me."

He looked at her and walked away saying something I didn't quite hear.

"Ok Rin so where were you supposed to go?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Um apparently the headmaster." I said

"Ok than lets get going ok." She said with a smile, although it seemed sad

* * *

We got to the headmasters door and this time knocked. When we heard that me and Yui heard that we could go in we of course went in.

Zero was there with the headmaster. The headmaster spoke,

"Hello Rin, Yui." He said with his happy go lucky voice

Zero stood there staring at Yui with a death glare. I could feel her getting uncomfortable with his glare on her, so I stepped in.

"Zero stop staring at Yui like you are going to freaking murder her." I told him

He laughed a little,

"How can you be friends with one of them?" He asked

"With one of who?" I asked back

"To a pureblood the thing that turned you into what you are." He said still starring at her

"It doesn't matter because it was a different vampire and I learned to forget the past than to hold on to it." I said sharply

After hearing that he quiet down quite a bit.

"Now headmaster what did you want me for?" I asked him with a smile

"I want you to become a vampire hunter." He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well I figured that you have an ability that could help with level e's."

"That's another thing how am I able to have this ability I shouldn't even have?" I asked

"We will have to figure that out some other time but if you decide to become a vampire hunter than please inform please."

"Ok um sure." I said

"Oh and Miss. Michiyo please do take care of Rin." He said as we left

We went back to the dorm where it was quiet.

"Hey Yui I think I a going to walk outside a little more." I said

"Oh ok but if you see any day class students don't try to suck their blood ok." Yui advised

"Ok." I said walking away

* * *

Outside I stayed more towards that water fountain to look at it. It was so pretty I just couldn't help myself. I sat down there for awhile and just daydreamed. I was brought back when I heard footsteps behind me.  
I snapped my head around to see it was Zero.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked

"I am a perfect after all." He said with a sigh

"So where's your partner Yuuki?"

"Making sure no day class students come out."

"Ah I see well I guess I should leave so you can get back to your job." I said

I stood up and started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Zero let go." I said

"Not until you answer my questions."

* * *

Sorry for this one being a little shorter that the rest I will try to make the rest longer than this but I hoped you liked it and please tell me what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I made my own song and I know it might not be good but it was made up but anyways I hope everyone likes this chapter.

* * *

"Z..Zero what are you talking about let me go." I said not trying to pull away as hard as before

"Like I said answer my questions."

"Fine...so what questions?" I asked with a sigh knowing that I would not be able to break away from him

He looked up and opened his mouth,

"Ok first question why don't you hate Yui?" He asked

"I thought we went over this didn't we." I said a little annoyed

"Yes well answer it anyways." He said

"Fine I am friends with her because she has done nothing bad. All that she has been has been nice and helpful. Oh and I also don't think of the past to much."

"Is that it is that really it or is it something else." Zero said starring at me

"I don't know but I have to go before Serena or Yui start to worry about me." I said trying to avoid his glare

"Than answer." He said gripping my wrist tighter

"Please Zero stop I don't know what you want" I said with a pained voice

He was gripping my wrist so tight that I started to cry because of the pain. He loosened his grip on my wrist when he saw me crying. He held his finger now with the tear on it out where I could see.

"Ah I am crying oh sorry." I said whipping the tears from my eyes, "Whoops I guess I broke my promise not to cry I am such an idiot sometime." I said trying to lighten up the mood,

"Sorry." Zero said in a low voice

"Oh that's ok I guess I am kind of a crybaby anyways."

"No I hurt you and I am sorry." He said

"No really it's ok I'm fi-"

I stopped suddenly because Zero pulled me in close to him in a hug and kissed the top of my head. We sat there like that for a while. _This is nice his arms embracing me._  
Zero spoke,

"I remember you walking around a lot singing all the time don't you."

"Yea that was when I could sing." I told him

"Well could you sing for me than."

"Maybe I can't think of any songs to sing." I said looking down feeling embarrassed

"That's ok make one up." He said

"Well ok I guess but it won't be good."

I coughed a little to clear my throat and started to sing.

In the moonlight night,  
Two people came to meet,  
In the dark where it all started,  
In the soft dark moonlight,

They come together,  
like stars in the sky,  
One so dull,  
And one so bright,

The dull star was so very small,  
While the bright star was so big,  
The little star realized that this dream,  
Is a mistake and shouldn't come alive,

The moon is fading away,  
It has to be a new,  
A star must sacrifice itself,  
So the rest can live without fear,

The dull star that night went to the moon,  
so it can give it it's light,  
It spoke and said,  
please take me though I'm not that bright,

The dull star fades away,  
But not before seeing,  
The bright star coming and calling its name,  
The dull star smiles and says good bye,

So now that star is in the moon,  
Keeping it bright and warm,  
But nothing's the same without her,  
And her smiling face,

The song ended in silence, complete silence.

"I told you it wasn't that good, you know since I made it up and all." I said feeling flushed

I started to back away,

"Well I need to go so bye." I said getting my wrist free and running away so flushed that I couldn't even say anything to Serena.

* * *

_It is already winter, the days are getting colder but I still have to go to school. Why was I cursed with such a strange sickness. Why?_

"Good evening Rin." My roommate Serena said with a smile

I smiled and scribbled on a pieces of paper,

Good evening Serena!

She smiled sadly and spoke,

"Yep lets get to class."

I scribbled again,

Ok.

We started to walk to meet up with everyone. Yui was standing there in the crowed waiting for us, while the fan girls beyond the gate were screaming for the guy they like.

"Good evening Yui." Serena said

"Good evening Serena, Rin."

I once again scribbled on the piece of paper,

Hello Yui.

"Why can't you talk Rin?" She asked

I scribbled,

I am sensitive to the cold so I can't speak and I am weaker than most, always have been.

"I see well we better get going anyways." She said with a smile as we headed out the gate

_That's strange there seem to be more male students out here but why?_ The male students stared intently at us night class students but I couldn't speak about it. Yuuki was trying to keep the girls settled down. For the first time our eyes met. Her eyes scared me yet they were kind...yet I just wanted to completely tear her apart. Kaname must of noticed since he looked back at me and glared. I shrugged him off with a smirk with many thoughts in mind.

* * *

We finally got back to class where we all read about different clans and different types of blood types and economic stuff of course. While reading on the clans the teacher gave us an assignment to do research on the clan that we were given. We all chose a piece of paper. I picked mine up. It read,

_The Akagi Clan_

Class was over when we got this assignment so me Yui and Serena went to the library to get the information. Serena found information and so did Yui but I didn't. I scribbled a question on a piece,

_Can you help me Yui?_

"Sure."

She was looking through the books and charts and brought back a whole pile.

"Is this enough for you?" She asked looking around the pile of books and charts

I scribbled with an awkward smile,

_Um yea sure it is maybe a little to excessive but fine thank you._

I looked there for hours looking through books writing facts down and looking through charts. _There is so much information here about this family there is even a family tree._ I took a few just to examine the tree. I got to the second to last row at the bottom and found a married couple who were murdered and I looked at there child it was a girl with no picture but the name was there along with the birthday . The name was Rin Akagi. _What's going on here the first name is mine and the birthday I need to figure this out._

I will show you a sweet dream next time.

* * *

Sorry for updating so late please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for for updating late I've been pretty busy but here it is hope ya like it.

* * *

_ I have to go to class today and still won't be able to speak. Dammit I hate this god forsaken weather. _My roommate woke me up this time.

"Hey Rin guess what I get to do to you today?" She asked

Before I could even answer she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it slowly.

Thirty minutes later we were ready and out. My hair was up in a side pony tail, which she said looked cute. _I wish I could tell her that I looked stupid because of my hair color in this style. Actually there is something else I want to tell her too though._

We met up with Yui just right before the gate this looked over and saw us.

"Oh hi you two." She said with a smile

Serena said hi though I didn't, nor did I write anything. I was to busy in deep thought. _What am I going to do about this? I can't tell anyone. So what to do?_

I came back out of thought when I got pushed over by another student I didn't know. I fell to the ground hard and coughed. I scrapped my hand on the ground and covered it up quickly.

The people who knock me over came over and helped me up.

"We are sorry." They said while trying not to laugh

I walked away knowing couldn't say anything to them. They game over and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face them.

"Hey don't you speak." The student said

I nodded shyly and tried to walk away but the grip got tighter. Someone laid their hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Kaname. He starred at the other student, they got the hint and went off. I bowed to show my thanks and walked over to Serena and Yui. Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

* * *

By the end of class I had just realized that there was something in my hand that I hadn't noticed. A note. It read,

_Meet me on the roof if you have any questions that you want to be answered. _

_From Kaname_

I clenched the little note so hard I made into a tight ball the wouldn't come undone instead of a piece of square paper. _Damn that Kaname how would he know. How could he know anything about what I want to know._

I walked up to the roof to find Kaname there standing there looking at Yuuki I would guess. I walked forward and stomped my foot in place. I crossed my arms across my chest to restrain myself.

He turned around unfazed that I was there and spoke,

"I see you got my note." He smiled a fake smile

I grabbed the pencil I always kept with me and wrote in my notebook. I wrote,

*What did you want me for?*

"We'll you must have realized something strange doing the clan research paper."

I scribbled,

_Maybe but who cares. Even if I wanted to know anything I wouldn't ask you._

"Fine but read this."

He gives me a book of vampire death reports. I looked up at him but he was gone. _Damn that Kaname I hate him so much._

* * *

_A few days have passed and I can slightly speak. What to do now._

I walked back to the dorm to find my roommate laying on her bed reading a book. I threw myself on her and sighed.

"What is it?" She asked

"Just bored I guess." I said coughing a little

"Well," she threw me into the floor, "Let's go out for a little." She said smiling

"Well it is the weekend so..um...why not."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of our dorm. We went to a dessert place in the town off school grounds and had fun. It was getting late when things got eerie. People kept on staring at us like they knew something we didn't. We started heading back to the school when a lady came over.

"Oh hello are you two lost?" She asked in a nice voice

"Um no we are fine but thank you." I managed to say

"Well let me help you anyway." The lady smiled

"I don't know."

"Don't worry it will be fine." Serena said with an oh well smile

"Ok."

We started walking with the lady and I kept on getting shivers.

"Hey Serena is it just me or is it cold." I whispered

"Yea I know what you mean it started getting cold when that lady appeared." She said,

We were so busy talking that we bumped into the lady. We stepped back in shock of the sudden stop.

"Hey what's wrong." Serena asked

I started to step back,

"Hey Serena maybe we shouldn't bother her." I told her with some worry in my voice,

Out of nowhere the lady started laughing, a very sinister laugh. She turned around and we saw a disturbed, distorted face with fangs.

"Where do you think you are going?" She smiled

She lurched herself at us fangs showing while screaming. Serena was quicker than I was and pushed me out of the way and got her arm cut pretty bad. That vampire had her arm cut in the same place. For some reason something got into me seeing my dear friend bleeding. I bared my fangs,

"How dare you hurt my Serena you filthy piece of shit!"

She came at me yelling something about a master. Somehow I knew what to do and yelled.

"Stop!" I told it

The vampire stopped forcefully.

"What the hell is going on." The vampire said

"Who is this master you have been yelling about?" I demanded

"Can't say." It snickered

"Fine what does your master want?"

"My master well it is harder to say though one thing I can say is that they want you and your blood." She laughed out

"Fine than let's do this." I said shoving my hand into her just stabbing her heart,

She yelled at me to watch my back before she turned to a pile of ash. My hand was covered in the vampires blood. I started laughing hysterically at the sight of the ladies blood. _What am I doing this isn't me stop._

I didn't come till..._**THWACK**_...Serena had slapped me in the face,

"Rin get ahold of yourself." She was scared

"Serena...w..what am I?"

I will show you a sweet dream next time.

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for for the long wait everyone but here it is hope you like it.

* * *

"Serena who am I?"

"We need to go see the headmaster now."

"What?"

"Come on."

Serena grabbed my bloody hand and was pulling me away from the scene. Both hands were shaking. We had been walking for a while without out speaking. I could tell Serena was hiding something from me that I didn't know. I stopped.

"Serena what aren't you telling me?" I said in a shaky voice,

"Nothing let's just keep going to the academy." She said in an assuring tone,

"You aren't taking me to the academy, the academy is in the opposite direction."

There was silence for what seemed like a few minutes then she turned around.

"Yes the academy is in the opposite direction." She stated with tears coming to her eyes,

"What wrong?"

"You can't go back now."

I stared at her confused of the statement. _Can't go back what does she mean can't go back, nothing is making sense._

"Why?"

"You can't go back because you are a danger. That's why your first assignment though it might not seemed like it, we were hesitant to let you go because of this."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know how to control your abilities so they are controlling you." She said,

"What abilities, I am a level e? Nothing is making sense anymore."

"Rin think hard. I know you have memories that you have tried erased, but I know that they are so think back real hard." She said grabbing my shoulders and staring at me,

"I...I don't know what you are talking about...what do you mean."

"Just calm down and remember your parents."

I started to think about my parents. The happy times, the frustrating times, then...the sad time. _Mom, dad don't go please don't leave._ In the memory there was blood. I remember the blood dripping from my mothers neck, it splashing a little and landing on my cheek, I fell to the ground and screamed.

"Rin...Rin get past it. Look farther into your memory..remember who you really are."

I tried thinking of what she was talking about. I started to see a door. I moved towards it and it opened. I walked through the door with three voices around me. One that was Serena's another was my voices leading deeper into my memories, the last was...Zero's.

* * *

**_Outside Rin's mind_**

"Who's over there?" I said,

"It's just me Serena. What's going on."

Zero came walking out of the forests.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment Zero."

"What's wrong with Rin?"

Zero ran over with a worried expression.

"She's trying to figure out who she is." I said irritated,

"We need to stop her if she tries this hard then she will be hurt."

"And if you stop her she will be hurt! This isn't for me you know it's for her."

"You should leave Zero."

"Kaname."

"I can take it from here so you can leave Zero."

"Fine."

Zero walked away, something doesn't feel right.

"Serena."

"Yes!" I jumped

"I want you to explain everything that happened in the town while we take Rin back.

"Yes." I said unsure.

* * *

**_Inside Rin's mind_**

"It seems like the voices outside have quiet down, now I can focus on this weird path." I said to myself,

The path was like a normal forest path except for the fact that there wasn't a forest. Instead of a forest there was a river on each side, full of blue water. The sky in this place was blue without a cloud to be seen. I started coming to a new I got to this door I saw the sign. It read,

_Don't open, go back!_

I didn't think anything of it and just kept walking towards it. When I touched the door it opened up and I continued walking. As I walked further in the sky started to change colors, same with the river. The both started to turn to this red color.

I saw something in the water an image of my family on that night their blood on the floor. The blood slowly flowed towards me. I looked down at my hands to find fresh blood on them. I wanted to stop but I had a feeling that I had to keep walking so I continued.

I came up to another door. This door bigger than the rest. It took longer but it opened. The first step I took inside that door everything changed. The sky instantly turned a dark dark red, and the river a blood red. There was a little girl sitting in the middle of everything laughing. She turned around,

"Hey, hey miss you wanna play a game?" She ask

I looked at her features and saw that she had a blue dress on and she had my hair color but the face was blurred.

"Sure what do you wanna play?"

"How about hide n seek. You seek." She said with a giggle

"Ok you hide I'll count to 10."

"Ok, close your eyes."

"Ok."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten aloud.

"Ten. Ready or not here I come!" I said turning around,

There was no red anywhere instead it was a strangely familiar house. I started walking around figuring I would find out what I wanted to know if I played with the little girl. I could hear little giggles here and there along with footsteps. I followed the giggling to a door to a room. I opened the door and saw the little girl. Her back was turned and she was looking down at the floor. I walked towards her to see then stopped.

"Hehe seems you found me." She laughed in a sad mumble,

"What happened?"

"They came and if I weren't playing with you I could have saved them."

"Saved who?"

"My mommy and daddy."

"So your saying the people on the floor are your parents."

"Yep and the people who killed the are coming."

"What?"

Loud footsteps started together louder as they came towards us. The door opened,

"Bye bye." The girl said

I saw a quick glance of the people before I was forced out and put into darkness.

"What's going on why were my parents with that little girl?"

I will show you a sweet dream next time

* * *

i will try to make the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 7,5-The Ball

Ok guys chapter 7.5 is out, this chapter is basically Rin's point of view with what happened at the ball (yes it is a filler). This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. As much I would like to own it, I sadly don't.

* * *

I walked towards the doors to the room that holds the schools ball. _I really hope I don't look too bad. _I see Serena's orange hair in the crowd and try to walk fast. I get to her and stare in amazement at her long, form fitting, royal blue dress.

"Hey what are you staring at?" she asked noticing my staring.

"Obviously you." I said laughing

"Well look who's talking, are trying to draw attention to yourself." She said referring to my short frilly blue dress.

"Is it too short?" I asked feeling embarrassed by the length.

She laughed at my question and looked around worriedly.

"Hey Serena have you seen that transfer student?" I asked Serena realizing that she hasn't been around.

"Not tonight and I'm glad for that reason."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it" she said as though she was pushing me aside

I walked away thinking to myself. _She's probably waiting to see Aidou or even Yui._ I was strolling along the ballroom. I looked out towards the balcony to see Kaname and Yuuki out there dancing. While looking I was pretty sure I got an intense glare from Kaname. I continued walking thinking to myself of the past few months.

**Flashback**

"Hey Serena isn't there supposed to be anew transfer student?"

"Yes but she seems to be late so who cares." She sighs

I couldn't really figure out why she wasn't excited until it hit me, "Are you worried that she will take Aidou away from you." I giggled

"I don't know what you are talking about. Shut up!" She said a bit too flustered

"Ok, ok. I get it."

Silence spread over the class as there was a giggle up front. Everything felt uneasy and still.

"I'm glad this seems like a fun class. Hey hasn't class already begun yet? The female said with a sweet chilling voice, her long light purple hair perfectly down. There only one who broke the silence was Aidou.

"You…Who are you?"

The girl copied his words in a somewhat annoyed tone, "You." The small girl jumped into the and almost flew a few desk over to where Aidou was, she almost grabbed his face and spoke. "By 'you' do you mean me?" she asked her voice chilling the entire room

Kaname intervened this time with his usual tone of voice. "It's not a big deal if the newcomer just tells her name herself, Maria Kurenai."

The girl went over to him and started sucking up, everyone, especially the people closest to Kaname, were sickened at this. Kaname was as calm as usual; it sickened me by just the fact that he was so calm. I tapped on Serena's shoulder and smiled a stupid grin.

"Hey at least you won't have to worry about Aidou, right?"

**Back to present**

I glance back over toward the patio where Yuuki and Kaname were dancing to find that Yuuki ran off. I knew Zero wouldn't like that, so I ran off to go find him. I found him by a wall and calmly walked over to him hoping he wouldn't think anything was too urgent.

"Hey Zero, have you seen Yuuki? I mean I saw her dancing with Kaname but I think she ran off somewhere."

"No I haven't, but know Kaname she should be alright." He said in a tone he thought was normal, but I knew he was trying too hard not to make it shaky. I decided to try a different subject.

"So have you seen that new transfer student at the party? I believe her name was Marie Kurenai." Zero twitched a little at the sound of her name, so I pursued the subject. "Is she friends with Yuuki? They might be hanging out together, I mean I bet Yuuki would have a drink with her, and when I mean drink I mean Yuuki drinking tea or something." I laughed at this statement, but Zero didn't react well. Zero ran off to the patio where Kaname stood there alone, Zero looked like he was pretty upset talking to Kaname when he all of a sudden ran out. _Crap is something wrong?_ I walked over to Kaname,

"What was that about?"

He turned around a looked at me dead straight, "Don't worry nothing's wrong, just enjoy the party." I nodded and left the patio trying to stay calm. _What's going on?_

I met up with Serena and we danced the entire time, though I kept the recent event in my mind, not wanting anything to go wrong. It was toward the end of the dance when the scent of pure blood, blood was in the air. It was strange and it was fresh, and all of us vampires knew what it was. Since me and Serena weren't social butterflies, we walked out the ball room and ran to where the blood was coming from. We got to the spot where it was the strongest and briefly saw Shizuka Hiou before she died. My heart stopped I couldn't believe it. _My family has been avenged, but who killed her._

**A few weeks later**

Everything was settled with that incident, nothing abnormal happened, though I felt like I had nothing to do anymore. It felt like I lost purpose in life, though I kept on living through my boring school nights. I would walk to my classes hoping to see Zero again, but ever since that night he had vanished. I was starting to worry.

I one late afternoon us in the night class were doing our usual thing in our dorms when the smell of blood erupted out of nowhere. It wasn't just any blood, it was our dorm president's blood and everyone knew it. _What's wrong, why is his blood filling the air with its sweet scent?_

I will show you a sweet dream next time.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but I've already started on chapter 8 so don't worry. So like usual if you guys like this chapter, hate this chapter, your input would be mostly appreciated.


End file.
